Strawberry Candy
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: Short but sweet EnriquexOC fic in which Enri is a perverse candy thief and Yoko wonders what she did to deserve such a thing. Contains OC's, please don't read if you're just going to flame.


**Hello again everybody, sorry for updating so little, but school's been super stressful with my Global AP exam looming and the homework load growing. Oh, and I've also had really bad writers block as well *sobs***

**Anyway, this was written a couple of weeks ago when I was supposed to be doing my Global homework but was distracted when this idea came into my head because of the strawberries and cream candy I was eating. It's kinda funny (and really terrible), but I'm starting to believe that whole thing about how you always seem to get ideas while you're supposed to be doing something else. XDD**

**Anyway, it took a lot of courage to write this. I don't know why, but I always felt guilty for liking Enri so much and was sure that him and Yoko would just be too impossible of a pairing to even think of. So, I paired her with Takao and tried to forget that silly idea, but it just never seemed right.**

**Then, my blonde fetish came back full throttle and I was unable to hold myself back, causing me to just say "screw this" and pair them together. Really, they make an absolutely adorable pairing, plus they're really fun to write for, so I just can't resist now *squealing and flailing her arms***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original character Yoko Fujioka, as Enrique Giancarlo/ Giancarlo Tornatore belongs to Takao Aoki :)**

* * *

Humming cheerfully to herself, Yoko turned the page of the book she was reading, jumping however when she felt warm breath on her neck. Turning around hurriedly, a hand on the side of her neck, Yoko blinked in surprise and then pouted when she was met by familiar blue eyes which shined with amusement.

"Enrique, you scared me half to death!" the girl said in mock annoyance despite knowing that she could never stay mad at her blonde boyfriend for long no matter how mad at him she thought she was. Eventually, she had just come to the conclusion that his laid-back attitude was having an effect on her and her usual short-temperedness.

"Sorry Yoko, I was just wondering how long it was going to take you to realize I was standing there" Enrique said teasingly flashing the redhead his usual blinding smile as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her, making her giggle when his added weight made her fly up a bit.

"Sorry, I guess I was so caught up in my book I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings" The Japanese girl admitted softly as she closed her book but used her finger to keep her place.

"It's alright, I like watching you, you always look so cute when you're concentrating on something" The blonde boy shot back making the girl instantly flush and try to hide her face in the now open pages of her book. Chuckling, Enrique leaned in in order to coax her out again but froze when an unfamiliar sweet smell tickled his nose.

"Yoko, what are you eating?" the Italian male suddenly asked in a serious voice, making the younger girl straighten out as well, take her nose out of her book, and give him a strange look.

"Um…it's just a strawberries and cream hard candy…"

"Can I have one?" Enrique suddenly interrupted blue eyes large and sparkling making the younger girl snort with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Enri, this is my last one" Yoko said with a girlish giggle only to freeze not too long after, her face flushing as she felt a par of warm lips touch her own. Then a second later a tongue lapped across her lips, causing her to gasp as the subtle pink ghosting her cheeks turned a bright ruby red. Despite the small time interval, the thick pink muscle found its way into her mouth anyway, filling her with his taste as she became light headed and eventually fell into Enrique's chest. Thankfully he grabbed her hips, steadying her, and even better his hands stayed there, not making even the slightest motion to push up the younger's shirt as she was afraid if he did she wouldn't have the strength necessary to punch him.

Then, all at once the pressure was gone, leaving her reeling as she fell backwards until she hit the couch below. Her vision was swimming, and for a few moments she just lay there, breathing heavily and waiting for her vision to clear. And when it finally did, the first thing she saw was a certain blonde looking down at her triumphantly, a familiar pink and white circle between his teeth.

"Give that back!" Yoko yelled after a moment so of silence causing the blonde to laugh as he quickly jumped over the back of the couch again, dodging the pillows and cushions the young redhead threw at him with ease as he made his way towards the open door, slamming it behind him just in time as the last pillow hit the wood instead before sliding harmlessly to the floor.

Sighing, Yoko plopped back down on the couch and picked up her book once again, two little words emitting from her mouth before she once again immersed herself in the pages.

"Perverted idiot"

* * *

**LOL, I love the ending so much, usually they're kinda awkward for me but I actually really liked this idea when I first came up with it and just had to put it in. Enri's such a pervert, sometimes I feel bad for Yoko as she has no idea what to do with him XDD**

**Anyway, as I mentioned before, I've been having really bad writers block, so I'd really appreciate any ideas about story plots for these two or really any of my current pairings/fics. :3**

**As always, please review or I'll send Yoko after you~ ;D**


End file.
